


chocolate

by chrisgiaconfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Food Kink, Kinky, Licking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisgiaconfetti/pseuds/chrisgiaconfetti
Summary: Lance and Keith have a good time with some Hershey's syrup :):):)





	chocolate

Lance grabbed a bottle of Hershey's chocolate from the kitchen. He poured some in a line on his forearm.

"Lick," he instructed Keith, his super hot, emo, kinky boyfriend, to do.

Keith nodded and seductively stuck out his tongue and dragged it up Lance's forearm, eating all the chocolate.

Lance shuddered.

"That was so good," he said.

Keith nutted.

 

 

So did Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this


End file.
